


Paper bats

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Underground Clubs, alternative universe - future setting, drugs & alcohol abuse, original lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 14:29:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11785095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Shiro's a successful underground rock star. Keith's a pilot of the space forces.





	Paper bats

**Author's Note:**

> I thought; maybe I can make this chaptered. It would be interesting. Every chapter about a different day, problem, and situation. But I don't know... should I?

Shiro wore his plain black tank top and ripped red jeans with pride in his eyes. The dim lights in the dark underground club made him even more emotional than he was just five minutes ago. Shiro lit his cigarette, getting on the stage. He didn’t tie up his boots, so he was stepping on the laces. _Careful, or you fall._

Oh yeah, Shiro had already fallen; deep, into the rose red hole full of petals and flames. Keith returned just a few moments before the show. Shiro ripped the green military shirt off him like it was just a piece of paper. He kissed Keith in the middle of his chest, leaving bruises and love bites, not caring about the pain. He left a wet trail of his tongue while sliding down on his knees.

_God damn it, Keith._

Shiro buried his face between Keith’s thighs, crying moaning and whining like a confused virgin in the middle of an act. He promised Keith all the love and whatever alien race he wanted. Keith just smiled, his fingers tangled in Shiro’s white bangs. The world seemed too small for such big heart Shiro carried in his chest. He felt boneless, his organs for public view. There was nothing to protect him for a whole one year while Keith was fulfilling his military duty. Twelve months of nothing but booze and drugs left Shiro in eggshells form. Keith made just one step, and he crashed him _. Is the universe a safe space again?_

Keith quietly opened his belt and pants pushing them down through his butt to show Shiro that his property returned unharmed, except one thing; Keith had a tattoo on his right thigh. Shiro traced his finger around the rim of the ink, smiling when he copied the curl of a letter S.

“The place between your thighs is the safest place in the universe,” Shiro looked Keith into his eyes with such devotion, that Keith had to hide his too enthusiastic smile behind his palm.

“Have you been waiting long?” Keith cupped Shiro’s face. His thumb found a way down his cheek to the parted lips. 

“Twelve months and seventeen days,” Shiro replied.

“You should go on the stage; people are waiting.”

“I’ve been waiting one year and seventeen days, ten minutes won’t kill them.” Shiro closed his eyes, leaning his face into Keith’s palm. “You’re basically naked in front of me.”

“Only half of it is my fault.”

“You’re safe.” Shiro curled his arms around Keith’s thigh and kissed the sensitive skin around the tattoo.

“I had a solid reason to come back.”

“158 pounds. You had 158 reasons to come back.” Then again, Shiro pressed his cheek on his lover's leg and looked at his navel. He smiled, his fingers touching the sensitive skin until he reached the hem of Keith‘s underwear. “I need to have you.”

“You need to go on the stage.” Keith pointed at the crowd chanting Shiro’s name.

“Are you going home now?”

“No, I’m going to watch you sing and play the guitar, and then we can have a beer and a long ride home.” He bent down to kiss Shiro on his forehead.

“Long ride home? We live only fifteen minutes from here.” Shiro straightened, but didn’t leave Keith’s personal space, not even for a second. Curiously, he leaned forward to look into his boyfriend’s lavender's eyes.

“Home to Mojave,” Keith replied searching in Shiro’s eyes for a response.

Shiro smiled, watching Keith with sparkles in his eyes. Of course, Keith had to see the liquid miracle in his steel gray eyes. _You’ve got devil in your eyes_. Keith kissed him on the lips, biting Shiro‘s lower lip. Definitely, there was more than beer and gin in Shiro‘s veins, and Keith could feel it on Shiro’s gums and tongue. _But how can be the world safe if the universe is an enemy?_

“I love you, Shiro,” he whispered into his mate’s lips, “I came back just for you. I’m more than your broken heart.”

“I have a heart only when I’m with you.” Shiro tried to share another kiss with him, but Keith pulled away, looking into the dilated pupils. The black battled with the silver lining of Shiro’s iris.

“I didn’t take your heart away with me.” As a soldier, Keith has been a lot around drugs and steroids, around men who said _it’s just for the sleep. I need to sleep_. The reason why Keith always stayed clear was Shiro and his music, even though Shiro did the opposite.

“I need _this_ when I’m alone.”

“I need _you_ when I’m with you.” Keith sighed and pulled his pants back.

The crowd grew impatient, resembling a protest. Shiro stood up with a sudden problem to breathe like a normal and healthy man. He tried to fill the horrible silence that appeared between him and his lover with coughing. His bandmates were already standing at the entrance of the waiting room. _We have to go._ Shiro wiped his sweaty palms on his red jeans.

“I love you, baby,” Shiro moved too fast for a drugged person. He grabbed Keith by his dog tags and pulled him closer, but he never erased the space between them. Instead of the expected kiss, Shiro stripped his middle finger of a ring. He let go of Keith’s tags and took his left hand into his palm.

“We‘ll go back to Mojave.” The ring was simple, just silver with a black stone in the middle.

 _Here._ Keith looked at the too big ring on his slim finger. Despite the situation and how much he wanted to kick Shiro’s ball, he had to smile and forgive him today’s trip into the _land of forever night_.

“Go!” Keith caressed his cheek, “make me proud.” 

Shiro hesitated for a moment, still looking at his handsome man. He made few steps back almost knocking down a bottle of red wine from a table. He mouthed _I love you_ while sending Keith a flying kiss. And then, a pair of hands pulled him out of the room. Immediately Shiro’s ear filled crazy chanting of their fans. Passing the wall with scraped posters and fading paintings, Shiro lit his cigarette and got on the stage. He stepped on one of the laces of his boots and felt the difference under his feet. When Matt handed him his guitar, he stood in front of his microphone stand. _You’re still wearing those ripped red pants._

 _“Take your time, make me smile again. We can swim with our remorse after we die.”_ Shiro’s voice vibrated in the walls. He whispered; _baby, you exist, I breathe your soul, and then I’m reborn, I’m clean_ and hit the strings of his guitar.

At that time, Keith threw away his ripped shirt and slid lower on the couch. He looked at the ceiling, listening to Shiro’s raspy voice, the drums beating his lungs. It was hard to breathe or stay awake like a man capable of love. The universe gave him chills, and Shiro gave him blood, while he gave Shiro his bones.

 _“There’s not a place in this town where to go, but I have my room, my room inside your rib cage, nothing’s safer, nothing’s better.”_ Keith closed his eyes, smiling at the words. Maybe he wasn’t Shiro only one; maybe the world offered him someone else with whom Shiro could experience the wildest dreams. Keith only had to hope and believe that his rib cage was strong enough.

_And then we fall through the star dust, like two black souls._

 


End file.
